


Mr. Sandman, Bring Me a Dream...

by Generouslyinnercheesecake



Series: Batfam Crack [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne is MEME, Humor, Mr. Sandman - Freeform, Tik Tok, brotherly teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generouslyinnercheesecake/pseuds/Generouslyinnercheesecake
Summary: Everyone thought that Damian had no social media, but they were proved horribly wrong when a certain video becomes viral.





	Mr. Sandman, Bring Me a Dream...

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All public characters, settings, etc. are not mine and are property of DC comics. I am not making money off of this work. All my original characters/plot are property of me, the author, and I am not associated with DC comics in any way, shape or form. I am in no way associated with the social media that is mentioned in this fanfic. 
> 
> A/N: I came up with this idea a few weeks ago, but pushed back on making it in favor of doing my other, larger project. So please, enjoy this absolute garbage fic that I created in one day.

When Tim found the viral video on his social media feed, he immediately burst out into laughter. The concept was absolutely ridiculous, and the 17 year-old felt some gratitude towards the creator of this absolutely beautiful video. 

Tim had sent the video to Dick, who had sent it to Wally and Babs, then the video slowly flew into the messages of various other heroes, including Superman. Bruce, who had been horribly ignorant about the absolute work of art, only grunted when Tim (very forcefully) showed him. Although Tim took pride in the minuscule smile Bruce let out when he turned away from him. 

Damian had been in the cave, however, when he shoved his phone in Bruce’s face. 

After hearing the audio, “Mr. Sandman” echoing throughout the cave, Damian’s expression changed from his usually brooding one. The boy’s eyes widened and shoulders tensed—so unusual from his normal exterior. 

“Wanna watch it?” Tim asked, a smile still stretching across his face as he pointed his phone to Damian’s direction. 

Damian abruptly turned away from him. “No,” he bit out. _Defensive_. Tim rolled his eyes and closed his phone, putting it in his pocket. Before he could stop himself, Damian asked, “Do you know who produced that video?” 

Tim stopped, his detective instincts kicking in. “No,” he hesitated. “Why? Do  _you_?” He couldn’t help but tease Damian. 

Damian stopped like a deer in headlights. 

“No,” Damian spat out after a fully ten seconds, defensive mode activated once again. 

Tim narrowed his eyes suspiciously, then murmured, a smirk placed on his expression: “I’ll look into it, then.” 

Damian’s eyes widened greatly. “No!” The boy yelled, his voice desperate. Tim tilted his head challengingly, the smirk still playing at his lips. Damian clenched his jaw. “What I meant to say,  _Drake_ ,” he corrected himself, the name dripping sarcasm, “is that there is no reason to look into whom posted that absolutely foolish video.” 

Tim attempted to stop himself from smirking wider, but couldn’t find it within himself to resist. “I think,” Tim said pettily, “that I will put that as my current top priority, actually.” 

Tim could  see all hope leave Damian’s eyes. 

“Drake-“ 

“Goodbye, Damian,” Tim sing-songed. He could hear Damian growling behind him when he left the cave. 

* * *

_Oh my flipping god_ , Tim thought to himself, a wicked smile stretching his entire face.

As he stared at the information on the uploader’s accounts, he felt some semblance of pride yet also horror. 

Damian had-

Tim burst out into laughter. How had he  not  recognized the  one cat that lived in their home? Everyone calls him the detective of the family, but if he actually were one than he would’ve noticed at least after the fifth time of watching the video. 

Tim snapped a photo of the information, only hesitating for a few seconds before sending it to Dick. Dick’s reply came up two minutes later. 

**Is that,,,Damian???**

Tim felt like the Joker, considering how hard he was smiling. 

**YES !!!**

** OMG  _!!!_ ** Dick replied, then added less than a minute later, **He’s baby !!!**

Tim snorted. Of course Dick would say that. 

**LJDNUFOUE I HAVE TO TELL WALLY AND BABS BRB BRB !**

Tim seriously doubted Barbara hadn’t noticed it was Damian who posted the video, but decided to humor Dick. 

* * *

“Did you know your son’s a meme?” 

Bruce didn’t bother putting down his newspaper, instead opting to take a long sip of his coffee. “I am fully aware of your...escapades on the internet,” Bruce replied after finishing his coffee. 

Tim smirked as he put down his fork. “Not the right son, Bruce,” he replied as he stared pointedly at Damian, who was sitting across from him. 

Tim swore he saw Damian’s soul leave his body. Then he stopped that train of thought: Damian didn’t have a soul. 

Bruce looked mildly concerned. “Excuse me?” He questioned, folding the newspaper and placing it on the table. 

Damian glared holes into Tim’s own. “Nothing, Father. Drake is simply brain damaged,” the younger boy insisted. _No way_ would he allow his father to see the _teen_ side of him. Damian refused to be associated with Generation Z, as it was usually, to him, associated with stupidity and an obsession to the internet. He wished the stupid idea hadn’t popped into his head when he was playing with Alfred, or that the whole video didn’t go viral but was instead stuck on the internet for no one to see but himself. Damian thought he had covered his tracks when he made the account, but Drake had been too smart to evade his obviously fake information. 

Tim’s lips upturned, his smirk turning dangerous. Bruce looked between the two, then the pieces clicked into place. “Damian,” Bruce said, gaining the boy’s attention, “did you make that Mr. Sandman video?” 

Damian huffed, back to glaring at Tim. “I am not aware of any video featuring Mr. Sandman by The Chordettes featuring a cat clapping along stupidly,” he said, unaware of how he revealed himself. 

Bruce put his head in his hands, then his back began shaking. Damian seemed slightly uncomfortable with this, as he thought his father was crying. However, that was changed when Bruce lifted his head, an amused smile playing at his lips. “You...” Bruce paused, laughing at the prospect of his most aloof son creating such an amusing video, “made a  _Tik Tok_ of your cat clapping along to Mr. Sandman?” 

Damian scrunched up his nose, obviously uncomfortable at being caught red-handed. 

“Oh my..._Damian_,” Bruce gasped through his severe chuckles. 

Tim burst into laughter. Laughter which made his stomach feel firm and his head feel light. He hadn’t gotten that type of laughter in such a long time, so he couldn’t help but feel so incredibly grateful that Damian had provided it by a dumb viral video. Tim, through the tears which were hazing his vision, could faintly see a small, but noticeable smile on Damian’s expression, and felt some sort of brotherly pride rush up his spine. 

Maybe the kid did have a soul. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya’ll like it? 
> 
> Here’s the video incase u haven’t seen it before or need a refresher: https://youtu.be/3TdPBB9Z_cs
> 
> I hope you all have an absolutely amazing day! All love!!! <3


End file.
